


(your heart is) glowing

by falsettodrop



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettodrop/pseuds/falsettodrop
Summary: Sometimes Scott gets into these moods.





	(your heart is) glowing

**Author's Note:**

> ...are we still doing #takebackthetag? Does explicit sex even count for it? Ah, well. 
> 
> Okay, here's some filth. If y’all thought I wrote porn before, this is _peak_ porn (and like, no plot whatsoever). Brief warning that this hasn’t been edited properly so all mistakes are mine. The title is from _XO_ by Beyoncé. 
> 
> This story contains some dom/sub undertones, wherein Scott is the submissive party. Enjoy!

 Sometimes Scott gets into these moods.

(And no, she doesn’t mean the temperamental mood swings. He gets into _moods_.)

Scott has always had this habit of needing his mouth on something, to chew like a exuberant puppy. It should be disgusting, watching him dig his incisors into plastic, but it’s mostly just adorable to her because she loves the fact that he has this  _quirk_ , something that’s so irrevocably him and no one else, but also… fucking Christ, it is also _insanely_ hot.

It’s hot seeing his jaw work, the bones jumping as he tears apart whatever it is in his mouth this time. She always feels tempted to hold his jaw in her hand, the bone jumping against the palm of her hand and the subsequent blood rushing through her ears as she feels him, watches him, wants him.

Then there are the other times—the times that Tessa only became privy to when he ended up fully trusting her sometime around 2016, when he told her that sure, he loved getting between her legs and licking her until she melted beyond existence, but the truth was that he believed that a part of him kind of genuinely _needed_ it.

(“Need?” Tessa had asked, cradling his head between her breasts. He nuzzled the space between them like the sweetest boy, allowing her to sink her hands in his hair soothingly. She could tell what he told her was important to him, almost a secret, and she took every part of him incredibly seriously.

Scott nodded, seeming embarrassed, which she didn’t like but made him seem so abashed. “I… I don’t know, I get into these periods where I get really stressed out and—and the only thing that can get my mind off it, like truly off it, is committing myself to something that doesn’t have to do with me. Like… pleasing you, or being with you in that way.”

She thought she understood what he meant, but decided to get clinical about it. “But only oral sex,” she said bluntly, wanting to be as clear as possible.

The tips of Scott’s ears were turning red, now, which was so endearing that it made her cradle him against her harder. “It doesn’t work if it’s other stuff. You know how when I’m out of my mind and I just need to chew on something? It’s kind of like that. I need to use my mouth, just…”

“In a different way,” she finished for him, knowing exactly what he was trying to say. And she’d try her hardest to give him this, if he needed it that badly.)

Maybe it’s wrong of her to get off on something that Scott believed to be so important to him, but there’s a part of her that gets hot over the fact that Scott _needs_ this, needs _her_. It isn’t about wanting each other, although they do, of course they do; that appears in every facet of their relationship. The part that really gets to her is that if Scott didn’t get this, he would _beg_ , because he needs it that badly. He would beg to lick between her legs, to slide his tongue inside her, to taste her.

It’s heady having that kind of power in her hands, but she adores that he trusts her that much, to understand him and give him exactly what he wants.

Scott comes home on a nondescript Thursday evening and doesn’t ask her for a thing, because he no longer needs to bother asking her for these sorts of things. When he needs it now, she can sense it; it’s become her job, in some part, to take care of him in that way. He sits on the floor beside where she’s resting on her couch reading a novel, laying his head on her calf weightlessly. This wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, he does it a lot, but then he begins to kissing her legs, biting at her almost playfully without using his words, and it’s only when she looks into his molten eyes that she realizes.

She cups his face in her hand, heart clenching when his head turns to kiss her palm. “Is it one of those days?” she asks him softly, not wanting to push.

A sense of relief seems to overcome him; she can tell by the sagging of his shoulders. “Yeah,” Scott whispers, kissing her wrist gratefully. “Can we go upstairs?”

“Of course. Up,” she commands, using her strength to haul him into a standing position.

Scott immediately wraps her in his arms when he’s upright, melting against her body. “I love you,” he tells her in the smallest voice, and she burrows her face in his neck. Laying a soft kiss at his collarbone, she pulls away to grab his hand and lead him into their bedroom.

“How do you want me?” she asks, once they’re inside and the door is shut, the world falling away from them.

“Um,” he begins hesitantly. “Naked? You can keep your bra, if you’d like. Um, how—?”

She knows what he’s about to ask. “Strip down to your boxers.”

Scott nods quickly, eager to please.

After they’ve both gotten rid of their clothes, her leaving on her grey bra and Scott keeping his Calvins, she rests her back against the headboard and waits for Scott to crawl into her lap. He straddles her, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. And then again, and again, until their mouths open instinctively and their lips are moving wantonly, no need to rush. His tongue peeks through and slides against hers, and his hands— _God_ , his hands—cradle her face, so large and all-encompassing as he holds her in place and takes what he needs from her.

She’s naked from the waist down and she can feel herself getting wetter when Scott slides his hands down to cup her tits over her bra, rolling his thumbs against where her nipples have pebbled against the lace. She moans into his kiss and moves to bare her neck for him. He attaches himself to it in an instant, sucking on her pulse point and pinching her nipples between his fingers to draw a shudder from her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she says, cracked and already on the brink of coming apart. “Yeah—yeah, that’s good.”

“It’s good?” Scott murmurs into the crook of her neck before he bites down, skin firm and tight between his teeth.

“You’re always so good,” she tells him, and he keens, bucking his hips down on her lap.

She can feel his cock now, hard and hot against her wet centre as he jerks against her subconsciously. “Like when I’m good for you,” he whispers, already so keyed up that he can barely take it. He rubs against her harder, begging for some sort of friction, but she knows that fucking her isn’t what he needs from her this time.

“Will you kiss me now?” she asks him, feeling the slide of him against her cunt. She’s ready, she’s so ready.

He pulls away and eyes her lips before diving in again, kissing her with a ferocity that leaves her yearning for more. She lets him for a while, relaxing into the rhythm of his lips and his hips again, before she twists her head away. When he looks at her in question, she can feel her own eyes darken. “Want you to kiss me somewhere else.”

Scott bites his lip and she can feel his cock twitch against her again. He nods twice, then says quietly, “Can’t wait to taste you.”

She wants to do a full-body shudder at the honesty in his voice, but she gets distracted by Scott slinking off her lap and down her body, positioning himself on the lower half of the bed. He grabs her legs and pulls her so that she’s not resting her back against the headboard anymore, but rather flat on the bed with her head propped on a pillow.

She watches, not wanting to disturb him. It’s his time now. He gets to indulge in the way he wants to—in the way he craves. Scott’s tongue rolls over his lips before his hands position themselves on the inside of her knees, spreading her legs as wide as they can go. She feels lewd like this, open and naked and _wet_ , aching for his tongue to touch her in the way she loves.

Scott’s hands hold her legs open firmly as he lies down, legs hanging on the edge. She imagines that his dick is pressed right up against the foot of the bed, firm against it to provide him with some relief. Despite this, she knows he won’t touch himself until he’s done with her, she _knows_ that he won’t—he likes to starve himself off of relief until she’s been pleased.

His breath is hot against her, dragging his lips over the smooth expanse of her legs, and she lets her eyes drift shut in pleasure. He takes his time, indulging in every inch of her skin as her breath grows shallower. He continues until she can’t help but say, “ _Scott_ ,” a sharp beg for him to put his mouth where he belongs.

Her eyes open and lock on the sight of his head between her legs, where he’s resting his cheek against the firm muscle of her thigh. One of the hands holding her legs open drifts away, toward where she’s open and glistening, and she shivers as his fingers run down the length of her pink centre, simply watching as she clenches from desire. He parts her with his fingers, holding her open to rediscover her in the most indecent manner. She’s so wet that his fingers make a obscene sound as he touches her, causing her to grimace in slight embarrassment. “Scott, please,” she says again, even though she doesn’t want to rush him.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, lips almost ghosting the heat of her. His eyes glaze over as he takes in the sight of her cunt, and she can tell that he’s almost ready. These are the moments she feels the most overwhelmed, when she can feel nothing but pure, untainted adoration vibrating off of his aura. His voice is revent when he whispers, “Soaked, Tess, all for me.”

She shivers, but tries her hardest to remain silent. This is Scott’s moment to do whatever he wants; the time she allows him to take them both apart with nothing but his lips and his tongue.

His hand leaves her to clamp down on her thigh again, holding her legs apart so he can prepare her for what is to come, and she anticipates the feeling of his tongue against her. And when it does touch her, it’s the sweetest feeling. His tongue licks at her tentatively at first, as if he’s trying this out for the first time. Lightly grazing the tip over the entire length of her, painstakingly until she’s shuddering from the way he’s teasing her. She knows it’s not teasing to him; it’s simply a slow show of indulgence, something that he needs to take time with in order to release his own tension, but she feels teased regardless.

Her hands drift into his hair and fists it between her fingers when his movements become more firm. The rough flat of his tongue feels amazing against every part of her: her clit, her folds, and her cunt. His lips are so wet from licking at her, the sheen of her arousal coating his lips when he pulls away to breathe before returning to her. He’s lapping at her now, giving her these sweet little kitten licks that aren’t giving anything to her but they’re _everything_ , they’re exactly what he needs from her, just a small taste before he goes further and takes what he really wants.

Her fingers tighten in his hair. “Oh, Scott,” she whimpers when his tongue delves lower, breaching the opening of her cunt. He pushes the wet muscle inside of her and she tightens around him before he leaves again, then pushes back inside harder, as deep as he can go. “God— _yes_.”

“Tastes so good,” he husks, after he’s removed his tongue. His lips suck on her, any part of her, drinking in her unique taste. He sinks his tongue inside her cunt again, and this time she can hear how wet she is inside, how ready she is for his cock. But she knows he won’t give it to her, not like this—Scott will only want to use his mouth on her today, he _needs_ to lick her, he needs to suck her, and touching has no part in it.

She doesn’t know how long it’ll be until he’s done with her today. There was once a time after a stressful competition where Scott sat between her legs and lapped at her, soft and light, for over two hours, driving her away from coming again and again until she was thrashing against the tiny licks on her clit. And there was another time where he wouldn’t dare to let up after having the worst day, where he kept drawing orgasm after orgasm out of her until she was so sensitive that she was sobbing, but she didn’t stop him, letting him use her until he was finished.

But this doesn’t seem like one of those days; instead, Scott begins sucking on her earnestly. She notices him rubbing himself against the bed, these deep grinds that make him moan into her cunt, helping himself feel good as he pleases her. The harder he sucks on her, the harder he humps the mattress, losing himself in his own ministrations.

He’s nipping at her lightly, sending sparks flying through her body, when his nose brushes her clit and she jerks, moaning loudly and needing _more_. He hears the noise and instantly moves to suck on her clit, wrapping his lips around her and giving her these light sucks that slowly turn into longer, harder suctions, and then she’s panting. Her stomach flutters as Scott’s tongue swirls around her, licking her all over. She’s so wet now, but she doesn’t know how much of it is his spit and her own arousal, and it doesn’t even matter anymore. They’re dissolving, melting into one another until they are no longer separate entities, and she can feel herself on the verge of devastation.

He pulls back when she’s close and she can’t help but get a firmer grip on his head, holding him against her cunt by the locks of his hair. “No,” she whimpers breathlessly, not allowing him to move. “C’mon, don’t stop. Lick me.”

Scott makes this low, hurt noise, which makes a vibration travel from his throat to his wet mouth, then doubles over in his movements, devouring her, grinding harder against the bed, and finally taking his teeth and hooking them around her clit to bite down. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whines, feeling herself fall apart, and at last, his tongue enters her again to suck the last of her, his relentlessness making her shake even more.

She’s still convulsing from her orgasm when she feverishly demands, “Come up here, grind on me.” He scrambles off the bed and keeps his boxers on as he bucks against her sensitive cunt, panting hotly into the crook of her neck. She can feel that it’s too much for her but she doesn’t care; she lets herself get sore as he thrusts against her. Once, twice, thrice; that’s all he needs before he spends himself inside of his garments, laughing breathlessly from how little it took to bring him over the edge.  

Her lips find his to slot along each other as they return to their happy place. The next ten minutes are spent alternating between kisses and smiles, basking in the aftermath of their glow.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on my [writing Tumblr](http://falsettodrop.tumblr.com), or for fandom and figure skating, on my [sideblog](http://viewsfromthestyx.tumblr.com).


End file.
